


Free Time

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bossy Derek, Fluff, Games, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Scott and the whole pack is at the rec center during the summer and Derek makes them play house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cutsey drabble I wrote after reading another fic, but I don't remember which fic it was (It was so long ago). I'm thinking that Scott and Stiles are about seven or eight and Derek is about ten or eleven in the fic. Any and all information about recreational centers comes from my own personal experiences in those horrid things. Enjoy!

Stiles and Scott sat on the sand in the playground, digging to see if they could reach the bottom, waiting for Stiles' dad to pick them up from the rec. It was summer and both the boy’s parents left them there while they were at work. Apparently, it is illegal to leave kids under the age of thirteen home alone; neither of them found it fair.

"You think your dad will take us to get ice cream?" Scott asked enthusiastically.

Before Stiles can answer, a shadow was cast over them. Both boys looked up to see Derek Hale looking down at them. "Genim, Scott,"

"It's Stiles!" He tossed back defensively.

"Whatever! Come on, we are gonna play house." The slightly older boy pointed at the playground behind him where his friends Isaac and Erica where already going about their roles in the imaginary house, Boyd standing next to him.

"Why us?" Scott asked.

"Because, doofus, everyone else is playing Capture the Flag or inside!"

Scott and Stiles looked around and noticed he was right. It was free time, so everyone could go out and do with they pleased, but the boys rarely paid attention to the other kids. Well, no one usually paid attention to them. So they figured they'd go ahead and play along until Mr. Silinski arrived.

They followed Derek up the ramp and were greeted by the other kids. Immediately, Derek started casting which roles the kids were playing. "I'm the daddy who works for a big company. Scott is my son-"

"Why am I your son, I don't wanna be the son," Scott retorted.

"Because you look like me, shush!" Derek smacking his arm with the command.

"Boyd is the body guard I hired so that the mafia won't kill me; Erica and Isaac are twins who Genim and I adopted."

"Again, it's Stiles! And... Wait what?! Why am I the mommy?" Stiles blushed as a warmth spread though his body.

"Because I said so!" He answered with an angry glare at Stiles.

"O-okay. I can be the mommy, yeah," Stiles stuttered back.

"Good."

As soon as that was said, Erica and Isaac jumped at Stiles, tugging at his shirt. A duet of 'Mom' and 'Mommy' filled the air.

"Yeah, what kids?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"I want a doll!" begged Erica while Isaac grumbled, "I want food!"

"Um..." The two were now hugging him, still tugging at his shirt, stretching it. Derek stood by amused. "Go ask your Dad." That's what his mom always said.

The two automatically switched their attention to a now irritated Derek, which made Stiles smirk. Boyd stood nearby, like a thug from one of those action movies his dad likes. Scott sat on one of the steps to the playground, now amused at the show in front of him.

"Okay! You can have a doll and we can go to McDonald's-" Erica and Isaac cheer. "- If you clean your room."

The two 'aww' and pout, walking over with slouches to a corner representing their room.

"Stilinski! McCall! Your ride is here!" Called one of the councilors from a mega phone in the main pavilion. Scott popped up from his seat and started to walk to the main pavilion to pick up his water bottle and lunch box from his cubby. Stiles turned to do the same till he felt an arm tug him back and turn him around.

Derek swooped in and placed a hard kiss on Stiles' cheek before letting him go. "See ya tomorrow, Stiles."

Stiles followed after his best friend, tripping over his feet a few times. When he finally reached Scott at the main pavilion, he leaned up against the cement cubbies to catch is breath. He reached up to touch his still warm cheek with two fingers. /Is this real life?/

"Come on Stiles! Ice cream! Um... You 'kay?" He asked upon seeing his friend in a clearly flustered state. To which Stiles only nodded. The two boys slid into Mr. Stilinski's cruiser and left the park. Stiles' dad glanced into the rear-view mirror," Anything interesting happen today, boys?"

A blush grew on Stiles' face at the thought of Derek. He shook his head to respond ' no,' but his head was screaming ' YES!'

The flutter in his heart and the giddiness he felt lasted the whole day, reaching up to touch his cheek each time he thought of it.


End file.
